Powrót Wilka cz.1
Minęły prawie dwa miesiące od kiedy Adam zniknął,na moje własne życzenie zostawiając mnie w spokoju.Sam mówił,że wysłucha każde mojego rozkazu,nie ważne jaki on będzie... Że to należy do obowiązku każdego żołnierza...On nawet nie zabrał wszystkich swoich rzeczy,jeszcze ten prezent na moje urodziny... Przez to czuję się że to wszystko to moja wina... -Ziemia,do Anny...Halo...-Głos mojej przyjaciółki i delikatne uderzenia w głowę,"delikatne" według niej,a nie mnie… -Co się stało ? -Całkowicie odleciałaś do ziemi marzeń,przyznaj się myślałaś o nim ? -Im więcej wiem co się wydarzyło,tym bardziej czuje ból na sumieniu i że nie powinnam go tak potraktować.-Odpowiedziałam odciągając wzrok od okna i szybko znikających drzew i kierują go prosto na nią. -Wiesz,nikt nie jest idealny i każdy popełnia błędy,więc się nie obwiniaj,poza tym….-Nagle przerwała,odrywając oczy od jezdni i uderzając mnie w ramie.-Przestań ciągle marzyć,za chwile będziemy na miejscu. Ostanie słowa mnie zaskoczyły,zaczęłam się rozglądać gdzie my jesteśmy,i miała racje mijaliśmy właśnie znak z bardzo ciekawym napisem i czarno-żółtym rysunkiem człowieka który został postrzelony,oraz ulepiony bałwan z hełmem na głowie i sztuczną bronią z zabawnym wyrazem „twarzy.” „Własność Prywatna Uwaga -mieszkanie weterana-wchodzisz na własne ryzyko” To musi być miejsce gdzie mieszkał Adam,tylko on mógłby postawić taki znak i dostać na niego pozwolenie,chociaż na ile go znam to pewnie nawet nie pytał o pozwolenie tylko działał na własną rękę jak to miał w zwyczaju. Po kilku minutach łagodnych wyboi na drodze,z którymi nasze terenówką radziła sobie nieźle amortyzując większość spadków,jednak kilka razy uderzyłam głową o sufit auta.Wszędzie woku było pełno śniegu,lodu,w sumie nie mam się czego dziwić to w końcu tereny górskie i jeszcze jest zima,ale na widok bieli śniegu zawsze robi mi się przyjemniej. -Zawsze lubiłem zimę,podoba mi się biel,mróz mi nie przeszkadza... Cichy głos dotarł do moich uszu,gdy podziwiałam piękny krajobraz. -Co mówiłaś, nie zrozumiałam całości . -Ee...nic nie mówiłam od dobrych kilku minut, od kiedy zaczęłaś się gapić na śnieg. -Dziwne, wydawało mi się że ktoś do mnie mówił…. Po kilku innych minutach jazdy,tym razem po płaskiej drodze,dojechałyśmy do dużego drewnianego domu,przypominającego bardziej rezydencje lub hotel.Dolna część budynku była wykonana z wysokiej jakości ozdobnego marmuru,posiadającym własne różne zdobienia,część przypominająca pracę dziecka,inne eksperta… -A myślałam że do miejsca bardziej wypasionego od twojej rezydencji nie będę miała wstępu.-Stwierdziła z podziwem w oczach obserwując cały „hotel” w którym wychowywał się Adam. W sumie,fakt że dużo czasu spędził w takim miejscu,pewnie na co dzień słysząc obelgi na swój temat i ubliżania w kwestii specyficznego wyglądu,oraz to że przynajmniej część swojego życia spędził w małym pokoju,blisko różnych ludzi,wyjaśnia nieco czemu tak dobrze radzi sobie w akademiku oraz jakim cudem nie podpadł służbie podczas pobytu w mojej rezydencji…"Moja rezydencja”-jak ja nienawidzę tego stwierdzenia,ona nie była moja tylko mojego ojca. -Przestań się czepiać moich słów i własnych myśli. -Słucham ? -Wiem że w myślach narzekasz na coś,brwi ci się lekko poruszają gdy się zamyślasz w ten sposób. -Nie chce wiedzieć skąd akurat ty to wiesz,ale zamiast mi się przyglądać lepiej obudź naszą cichą niemowę. Ona tylko mi zasalutowała z uśmiechem na twarzy,po czym zajęła się zdaniem jakie jej przydzieliłam,nie marnując ani chwili na kontynuowanie rozmowy ze mną,czy też narzekanie na to że jej rozkazuje,mimo że teoretycznie nie jestem już jej dowódcą.Zabawne jest to że Adam często reagował podobnie,mogłam mu rozkazać by przebiegł maraton i zajął pierwsze miejsce,mimo że miał by połamane nogi i ciągle by wymiotował,a on by to bez ani jednego słowa wykonał i to z czystą przyjemnością. Nie chcąc marznąć skierowałam się w stronę domu,im bliżej podchodziłam,tym więcej zdobień widziałam,podobnie z różnymi „bliznami”,czy raczej „polowymi ozdobami” jak to yang nazywa, tego budynku jak ledwo widoczne stare wyskrobane napisy w drewnie.Muszę przyznać,to miejsce wygląda pięknie,ciemno-brązowe drewno z jasnym marmurem,ozdobionym jeszcze przez biały śnieg i sople lodu.To wszystko tworzy obraz którego nie da się nigdy podrobić,to jest widok jeden na milion,aż mi się robi ciepło na sercu. A propos ciepła,lepiej żebym weszła do środka,mimo że tak lubię zimę to nie jestem odporna na mróz który coraz bardziej daje o sobie znać,zwłaszcza że niedługo słońce zajdzie. Wewnątrz ten budynek jest równie piękny jak na zewnątrz,przy samym wejściu na ścianach wisi sporo różnych obrazów,każdy ukazujący inny krajobraz,jeden jesienne jezioro w z opadającymi liśćmi,drugi ukazujący widok gór w czasie lata …Nie sądziłam że kiedykolwiek będę w takim miejscu… Tu jest zupełnie inaczej niż u mnie,mimo że tak podobnie bogato ozdobiona i tak dobrze zachowana rezydencja… Gdy przestałam podziwiać obrazy,i wróciłam do normalnego życia,pierwszą rzecz jaka przykuła moją uwagę to napis „witamy w Blackgate” na jasnym brązie z szczerze złotymi literami… Jestem tu tylko kilka minut a już wiem że to jest niemożliwe by to właśnie tutaj wychowywał się Adam,to miejsce w ogóle nie pasuje do jego charakteru… Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Wieczni